


Welcome to the Bat Family

by TheLonelyRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, F/M, Fem!Tim Drake - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyRose/pseuds/TheLonelyRose
Summary: Athena introduces her new boyfriend to her family.(Not related to my "Nice to Meet You" series. This follows a different timeline. Details in the notes.)





	Welcome to the Bat Family

**Author's Note:**

> So this story follows a time line where basically everything is the same except Tim is a female, Athena. Athena gets together with Conner who has never really met the Bat family and knows nothing about them except what Superman has told him. which isn't much and isn't all good. Also, Listen to "Welcome to the Family" by Little Big Town.  
> Conner-new husband  
> Athena-little sister  
> Dick- first chorus  
> Jason- second chorus  
> Bruce- daddy  
> Selina- mamma  
> Stephanie- uncle bill  
> Alfred- grandpa  
> Damian- Jessy  
> Cass- hunter nephew

           

            To say that Conner was nervous was an understatement. Athena had told him that they would love him, but Conner would beg to differ. You see today was the day that Athena was going to properly introduce him to the Bat Family. Yes, he has worked with them briefly is major disasters and crises, but he hasn’t really worked with them much before besides Athena. He knows from Superman that the vigilantes of Gotham were all human and not overly fond of aliens, metahumans, or anyone with powers in their town. Even the Green Lanterns needed Batman permission to enter Gotham. Who knows how much kryptonian they had stashed away in the infamous Batcave. Conner has heard stories from Kara about the Red Hood’s ruthlessness, and Jon told him all about the latest Robin and how he is a former assassin. It was safe to say Conner rightfully feared the Gotham vigilantes just based on what did know, let alone all the other members he knows nothing about.

 

However, despite all this, what was going to get the Bats to brake their most absolute rule and kill him was that fact that he and Athena had eloped without telling anyone two weeks ago. Batman, Superman, no one. Don’t get him wrong, he loves Athena, Thea, the third Robin, the current Red Robin, the smartest and most beautiful person he has ever met, and he totally does not regret marrying her. In their line of work, no one really knows how much time they have, so each and everyone of them tries to find happiness where they can and hold onto it as tight and for as long as they can. Well, actually Conner knew how long a he had, a day, because he was about to meet the in-laws, the world’s scariest hero family, the Bats.

 

They got ready for lunch at one of Athena’s condo in the city. It was a nice early summer day, and Athena was wearing a beautiful light blue vintage dress with floral patterns all over it and a pair of simple black flats. Her long black hair was pulled back in a simple French braid, and all the make-up she wore was only mascara making her eyes stand out and her icy blues brighter. She was a vision, a sight for sore eyes. Conner was so lucky a woman as beautiful as her could ever love him like she did. He wore his nicest plaid shirt, a freshly pressed pair of slacks, and his glasses.

 

“You ready to go, Kon?” Athena called out as she was putting her pearl earrings in by the door.

 

“Yep. Let me grab Ma’s pie, and we can head over.”

 

The drive over to the Wayne Manor was quiet save for the rumbling of his trucks again and the old tunes Athena had playing through the radio. They pulled up to the front door just as “I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire” was ending. Perfect timing.

 

Conner could see Dick, or Night Wing, or the first ever Boy Wonder, waiting for them by an older butler. Besides Athena, Dick would be other Bat he was most familiar with. After parking the truck, Dick ran over to them and practically ripped his little sister out of the passenger seat and pulled her into a hug in which her feet didn’t touch the ground as he spun he in the air.

 

“Oh, I missed you, pretty bird. You need to come home more often, please, for me!” Dick said as the first Robin put the much short third Robin down. Athena only laughed little heartedly at her older brother’s antics.

 

“I’m glad to see you, too, Dick. How have you been? It has been a while, hasn’t it? Sorry about that.”

 

“I’m doing good, and there is no reason to for you to apologize. We can catch up in a little bit. Why don’t you inside, Thea, and greet the others. I know they are dying to see you. I just want to say hi to my old friend over there.” Dick pointed his thumb over to Conner who was walking over to their side of the vehicle with the pie.

 

“Oh, sure.” Athena took a step towards Conner. “Here, let me take the pie inside. Alfred will knew where I can put this.” She took the pie from his hands and then stood on her tippy-toes and gave the half- Kyptonian a quick peck on the cheek. She headed over to the older man, whom Conner assumed was this “Alfred”. Dick and Conner watched the two of them go inside, and once they were there, Dick quickly turned back to metahuman and gave him the most unsettling smile Conner has ever seen. Oh, this was going to be a fun day.

“So, I guess a congratulations are in order for the new couple, aren’t they? I bet it was a lovely ceremony.” Conner could just hear the digs at him for not inviting them to their wedding.

 

“Look, man, we’re sorry we didn’t invite you guys. It was a spur-” Conner began but was interrupted.

 

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s not like that was our only chance to see Athena get married, right?” Dick’s sentence became exceptionally cold by the end, and Conner hear the true statement. ‘You’re not going to leave her, right?’ but in that creepy, killer way.

 

“Thea and I really are sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize to me. It’s the big man you got to worry about.” And with that Dick swung his arm around Conner’s wide shoulders and lead him inside. Conner is much taller than the older vigilante, but between the look in his eye and the way he had a firm grasp around him, Conner felt much smaller than the other. When they reached the front door, Dick added this, “By the way, I hope you don’t mind, but we Bats love to drop by each other’s places. So, I hope you don’t mind the company.”

 

Conner got the feeling he didn’t have much choice in the matter either way.

 

Conner was lead into the Dining Room/Kitchen area where he saw the Red Hood, or Jason as he was told, and two young women, one with long blonde hair and the other with short black hair, were sitting together.

 

“Hey, everyone. This is Conner, or as you may know him as the former Superboy.” Dick introduced Conner to the others in the room. “Conner, that is Jason.” He pointed to the man with the white streak in his hair. “This lovely lady is Cass.” The tiny girl with the short black nodded to him. “She doesn’t talk much. And this is Steph.” The blonde stood up and walk over to Conner and shook his hand.

 

“Hi. Welcome to our most humble abode, o’ weary  traveler,” Stephanie proclaimed dramatically. “Come allow me to show thee around.” The blonde shifted herself to in between Dick and Conner, essentially pushing Dick aside.

 

“Well actually, I was going to give him the tour-“

 

“It’s fine. I can take over for you. I need to stretch my legs a bit.” And with that, Steph whisked the Metropolis hero away from the others.

 

“Ugh… Thanks for getting me out of there. I pretty sure Dick was about to kill with his glares.” Conner said awkwardly once the pair had left the room.

 

“It’s cool. I probably the only one who’s shit list you aren’t on, and that’s only because Thea sent me a text before you guys got hitched. Now, don’t miss understand. I am so totally not happy with either of you for not having me there, but you are just not on my shit list.”

 

Conner thought it over for a second. “You know what, at this point, I’ll take what I can get.”

 

“That’s good to hear.” She laughed. “I am glad I got to you before either Jason or Cass. If that had happened, Dick would have been the least of your problems.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Conner could just feel the anxiety building in him.

 

“Well, Jason is in a bit of a “fight me” sort of mood, and you’re on his shit list, so… And Cass… Well let’s just say that last person who broke Thea’s heart, he still hasn’t been found…” Conner gulped loudly causing Stephanie to laugh at him. The reached their destination which appeared to be the door to a back patio. Conner could see Athena out there with the rest of the Bat Family. Steph turned to face him. “Alrighty, before I leave you for the wolves, here are some things you need to know. One, Selina is like a mom to us, and when her babies are threaten, the claws come out. Two, Damian is the grandson of the Demon Head, the same old creep who has a hard-on for your girl. So even if us Bats come to like you, you will always have an army of ninjas following you. Three, Batman, enough said. Good luck!” And with that, Stephanie started to make her way back to the others who were still inside.

 

“Wait, why are telling me all this? I know you said I wasn’t on your shit list, but…” Steph stopped and turned back to the half-Kryptonain.

 

“Well, to be honest, I’m not a hundred percent sure on my reasoning either. You’re right, I do hate you on some level, but that’s just because you married Thea. But at the same time, it’s because you were able to marry my sister I trust you. We both know she can barely take care of herself and that her self-preservation skills are the worst, like, ever, but she is one of the most paranoid persons I have ever met, second only to Bruce. But Thea trusts you, trusts you enough to give herself to you willingly and freely. I guess that’s why I’m helping you. Not a lot makes her happy anymore, but you do.” There was a solemn moment of silence between the two over the pain their mutual loved one has suffered in her life.

 

“Thank you for entrusting her to me.” Conner was genuinely surprised by her honesty and confession.

 

“Yeah, well, if you screw up, you won’t just have the ninja after you, you’ll have all of us hunting you down until of time, so there’s that.” Steph turned to leave once but quickly stopped and added, “also, just so you know, Alfred doesn’t conform to that infamous “no killing” rule to rest of us do. See you later! Bye~!” And then she finally left, almost skipping back to the other room.

 

Looking back at the dark wood French doors, Corner’s stomach official sank, fell out, and like Elvis, left the building. He could honestly say he rather be facing an army of supervillain, any of them, or Superman or Wonder Woman than face his new in-laws. Okay, maybe not Wonder Women, but you get the point. However, he needed to do this. He would never forgive himself if he hurt his dear Athena because he couldn’t at least try to play nice with her family. Conner sucked in a huge breathe of air, straighten his back, and with as must courage as he could muster, walked towards his fate.

 

Now, despite living on a farm, Conner was not much into landscaping or gardening, but even he had to appreciate the Wayne estate as he walk outside. From the finely trimmed lawn to the perfectly cut hedges, no one could deny that Bruce Wayne had money. There were roses, lilacs, sunflowers, and many more flowers he couldn’t begin to name. Then, he saw his new bride. She was sitting in the shade of a large tree at a table where he assumed they were going to eat at. Athena looked like this was where she meant to be, among loved ones, carefree, smiling, happy.

 

Stephanie was right, he hasn’t seen her happy very often. Yes, they just got married, and he knew she was truly excited about that, but in those in-between moments when she thought no one could see her, Conner could see it. He tried his best to keep her happy because out of everyone he had ever met, and he has met a butt ton of people, he believed her to be one of the most deserving of happiness. So, in these small glimpses, Conner tried to imprint the images of his wife’s gleaming, perfect smile, her sparkling icy eyes, and her overall glow to memory. He was a fool happily in love with the most amazing woman to ever exist.

 

“Over here, Kon!” Athena waved her husband to where she and the rest of her family were sitting.

 

“Coming!” Conner did a light jog over for the their table was a little ways from where he had been standing. As he drew closer, he finally allowed himself to notice the others. Robin, or Damian, sat in the grass, using a large, black Great Dane as a sort of back rest as he drew in what looked like an art journal of sorts. Jon had mentioned that the newest Robin liked to draw once. The butler that he saw early as he arrived, Alfred, was standing newt to an open pit grill and was preparing hamburger and hotdogs. Conner couldn’t imagine these being the store bought brand. These smelt too good, better than any meat he had smelled before. Selina Kyle was giving a warm smile and welcomed him to sit between herself and Athena. As he finally sat down, Conner saw sitting across from him, Batman himself, the dreaded Bruce Wayne.

 

That made him sound like that one pirate from that sappy romance movie Cassie had forced him to watch years ago. He really didn’t like the movie, though it had its moments.

 

But now, here he sat. In front of Batman.

 

Shit.

 

“So, Conner, it has been awhile. How’s the family? Clark says you’ve helping out on the Kent farm a lot lately.” Bruce inquired as he took sip of tea out of the fine china cup.

 

“Ma and Pa are… uh… doing good. I’ve been… been helping rebuild the barn. It- it took some damage from a hail storm a couple of months ago…” His voice trailed off. His nerves were going off under Bruce’s heavy gaze. He was getting jittery, and his leg won’t stop bouncing. Oh, hell. How the fuck was he supposed to talk to this guy if he panicked after the first question?

 

She must have sensed his nervousness because Athena reached out and placed her hand on his. This instantly helped ground him and calm him down. Lacing their fingers together, he took in what felt like the millionth deep breathe, and let it go.  


“Thankfully the rainy season is over, or the cows would mad that we’ve to keep them outside.” Conner laughed at his small joke, and so did Bruce. Point for Conner. “And Ma’s apple pie just won first place in the county fair last week. Oh, that reminds me. Uhm… Mr. Alfred?”

 

“Alfred is just fine, Master Conner.”

 

“Sorry, Alfred,  Ma told me to tell you that she met end of the bargain? She said you would know what it was because she wouldn’t tell me.”

 

“Ah, I do indeed know. Let her know that I will have it ready soon.” They all looked at each other confused, but the old butler simply smiled and returned to the grill. They continued to make small talk until the food was done. Bruce sent his youngest to fetch the ones still inside so they could join them. Lunch was delicious, and Conner genuinely had a good time. No one brought up their impromptu wedding. Athena glowed the whole afternoon they spent outside.

 

As the afternoon rolled into the Selina suggested that they have a movie night. Cass, Stephanie, Barbra, and surprisingly Dick all had to decline because they all had patrols tonight. Bruce and Jason surprisingly stayed. Athena just turned to him and gave him those puppy dog eyes, and so they stayed too.

 

“Damian, Jason, help Alfred finish up the dishes. Thea, why don’t you pick out the movie. Conner, come help me get some blankets from upstairs.” Bruce delegated the tasks among those who remained.

 

“Oh, and what about little old me?” Selina practically purred.

 

Bruce took her hand and kissed the top of it and simply said,  “You can warm a seat up for us.”

 

Jason, Damian, and Athena made grossed sounds at their paternal figures’ flirting, but Conner just watched in amazement. That, that is what he wanted in his marriage. The companionship like Ma and Pa, the stability like Clark and Lois, and the romance like Bruce and Selina.

 

This moment was short lived because before Conner knew it, Bruce was pulling him up the stairs. It was then that Conner realized he was doing this to isolate the two of them away from the other. Oh, shit. They reached the guest room where the blankets were being kept, far from the others. They worked in silence until Bruce broke it.

 

“Are you guys happy?”

 

Conner paused and looked the father in the eyes. Bruce’s expression was that of a weary person, a parent concerned for their child. “I hope we are. I mean, I try to make her happy and content and-”

 

Bruce cut him off. “Who asked?”

 

“I did, sir. A couple weeks ago the Titans were battling and Athena got hurt, not anything life threatening. Her ribs were only lightly bruised. Though hearing that out loud, we live weird lives. But her getting hurt made me realize that, even though our lives lead us to some of the most extraordinary places and let us meet the most amazing people, we aren’t guaranteed long lives. I love your daughter, I love Athena. There is no one for me but her, but if she or I were to die tomorrow, or hell today, I don’t want us to live with the what if’s. We all live with enough of them.”

 

Bruce mauled over Conner’s response. Bruce knew that Conner was a good kid, but this was Athena they were talking about. He has pretty much known her her entire life. The Drakes had shown off their new born  daughter all those years ago. She was the little girl who figured out his and Dick’s identities at only the age of eight and had followed him and Jason around during his time as Robin. Athena was the one who came to him and saved him from himself. It is quite possible that if that tiny girl hadn’t come to his rescue, Bruce would not have the family he had today.

 

“You’re going to have a more formal reception. Don’t worry about money. I’ll pay for it, and this time, I’m going to be there. We all are.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“If you hurt her more than she already has been in life…”

 

“I know.”

 

Bruce smirked and stuck out his hand. “Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Athena's dress  
> https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Kostlish-Floral-Print-Summer-Dress-Women-Sleeveless-50s-Tunic-Vintage-Dress-With-Belt-2017-Elegant-Swing/32815636969.html
> 
> And that old song Athena was listening to in the truck is a real song, and I recently just learned that my Grandfather used to sing that song to my mom when she was little. I loved the song before knowing this, so that was really cool to learn. Also, I love "Princess Bride" but not everyone does. I don't feel Conner would be a big fan of that movie.


End file.
